


Orphans

by Uchiha_Blood



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Fostering Kittens, Kittens, M/M, Orphans, kitten rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchiha_Blood/pseuds/Uchiha_Blood
Summary: Sasuke finds a kitten. Gay fluff and cuteness ensue.





	Orphans

Even with the double layer of sweatshirt and windbreaker, Sasuke could still feel the bitter chill of the rainy April weather. As much as he enjoyed walking the quiet streets on days when most people avoided going out, he was starting to question whether or not he should turn back. But before he could decide, he heard a tiny squeak through the pattering rain. 

Curious, he glanced around, hoping to spot the critter who had made the sound. Underneath an overflowing dumpster, he saw a tiny kitten. It appeared to be alone and was covered in mud to the point where he could not tell what color it was. For some reason, he felt as though he could not simply leave the kitten be.

“Poor thing,” he murmured, slowly approaching it so as not to startle the trembling kitten. 

“Mew!”

“Hello there, kitty. Where's your mama?” He crouched near the dumpster, extending a finger to sniff.

The little kitten cautiously approached Sasuke's finger on shaky paws, giving it a curious sniff. Sasuke smiled to himself, scratching behind the tiny cat’s ear as he scanned the area for a sign of a mother or siblings. He saw nothing.

“Okay, I guess I should take you somewhere safe…” 

He scooped up the kitten and tucked it in his coat pocket, keeping one hand with it for warmth. Although he didn't know what he was going to do with the kitten once he returned to his apartment, he had been around ninneko quite a bit as a child and as a result developed a soft spot for felines. And this particular feline needed some help. It was an orphan, just like him.

After a bath, a quick supply run, and several Google searches later, Sasuke and the kitten were both exhausted. Now that the kitten's fur was nice and clean, he could tell that it was a little girl both because of genitalia and the calico pattern on it's fur. She was about four weeks old with bright blue eyes and sharp little claws. She liked kitten formula, belly rubs, and digging her claws into Sasuke's hands, but she did not like baths. 

“Okay, you're adorable,” he mumbled, gently stroking the now sleeping kitten as he lay on the couch with the kitten on his chest. “Miyu. That's a good name.”

And so Miyu and Sasuke proceeded to share a catnap on the couch. While the pair was sound asleep, Sasuke's phone buzzed. It was Naruto, asking what his friend was up to.


End file.
